Psychic Corps
The Psychic Corps (Psi-Corps) is a branch within the Soviet military during which specializes in psychic warfare that makes an appearance in the Third World War and later became the foundation of Yuri's Army. History The unit was first formed under the direction of Joseph Stalin. The Soviet dictator realized that gifted individuals who possessed telepathic talent could be of use to the Soviet war effort, and recruited them into the newly-formed Corps. They were trained rigorously to extend the power of their minds to their limits. The project was shrouded in secrecy, but eventually it led to practical mind control on the battlefield. However, this came too late to win the Soviets the Second World War. Stalin's successor, Alexander Romanov, discovered the existence of the Corps and realized their potential. At this time the unit was led by Yuri, who became Romanov's advisor. The mind control technology was improved and the considerable talent of the Psychic Corps was soon put to use. Allied commanders were surprised when their spies in the Soviet Union were reported to have defected, handing top secret information to KGB operatives. This was undoubtedly the work of the Psychic Corps. The so-called "first generation" mind control technology developed at this time made the target extremely happy, thus extremely suggestible. The suggestion was, naturally, to join the Soviet Union. After the successful Soviet invasion of the United States, Allied intelligence sources concluded that the Psychic Corps was responsible for sabotaging missile sites that were prepped for a retaliatory strike. During the conflict, Psi-Corps troopers were deployed for certain missions. These turned out to be Yuri's clones, of weaker power than the original. The Psychic Corps were also responsible for deploying several Psychic Beacons to control the American civilian populations, including one which, for a while, successfully mind-controlled the president Michael Dugan and general Ben Carville. A Psychic Amplifier was constructed in Chicago, which would have left the entire continent of North America under Soviet rule, but was destroyed before activation. Eventually, the Psychic Corps and their leader Yuri gained immense power and influence within the Soviet Government and began to act autonomously. Under the cloak of war, Yuri assembled a secret army of his own, including both psychic and conventional troops, to realize his plan of world domination. When Moscow fell to the Allies, Yuri disappeared, only to surface shortly afterward to initiate the Psychic Dominator Disaster and challenge both the Allies and Soviets. The Psychic Corps abandoned any pretense of allegiance to the Soviets and was merged into Yuri's Army. Members Psychic Corps operatives can be easily recognized by the implants they wear. Each of them is shaved bald, so that the psychic stimulators implanted into their brain can operate without interference. The stimulator cables are connected to a psi-collar worn around the neck, which in turn connects to the psi-belt on the waist, which controls the level of neural stimulation delivered by the gear. Each member is also tattooed on the forehead with Hebrew letters "resh" (ר), "vav" (ו), and "yod" (י). Gallery RA2_Yuri_Concept_Art.png|Concept art Category:Soviet Union Category:Military units and formations of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics